~~*Enigma*~~
by Chupacabra1
Summary: Ash and friends meet a mysterious girl with an extremly powerful Charizard,but whats the secret behind her Charizard's past?Rated PG-13 for horror.
1. Legend and a Back Staber

Note: I only own Carissa and Chupacabra. All other characters are trademarks of Nintendo and Creatures inc.

****

~~*ENIGMA*~~

__

Dare not release Death. If the shall release Death, the universe will weep in destruction and defeat.

But if the holder searches out all nine, their powers combined shall release the universe and destroy Death.

"Is that all of the legend? Seems, kind of small."

"No, we're missing most of the fragments of rock that the ancient Guardians first wrote upon, but we'll know the true legend once we release it."

"_We're_ going to release it? Bu-ut that's insane! Did you not just read the legend!"

"We're going to release this so called _Death _and prove that the most powerful Pok'emon of all is not Mew, not Mewtwo,((yes, these scientists know about Mewtwo, you'll see why soon)) not even the ancient Celebi! That the most powerful Pok'emon of all is _Death, The God of Death._

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

We find our heroes walking along in a large forest area.

"So Ash hoping on catching at least _one _Pok'emon today?"

"Yep! That's right Brock! Today is the day, I can just feel it!" Ash yelled back at his tired comrade.

"It's not like you haven't said that the last two days we've been in this forest!" Misty yelled right back, also extremely tired like Brock.

"Oh, come on you two! Let's enjoy the forest scenery while it lasts!"

"Yeah, it just lasted two days!"

"Ok, I am soooooo sorry that this is the only way to_ Esperanza_, _Misty_!"

"Well, I want to know why we're going to _Esperanza_

anyway, _Ash_!"

"Well, we're going because…."Ash scratched his head as he tried to think up a good excuse to why they we're going.

"Well, _Esperanza_ ,a Spanish city, is where many Puerto Ricans came to in the late 1900's. The name means Hope," Brock quickly butted in explaining.

"_Whatever…"_ Misty snorted back.

"Come on Pikachu let's go!"

"Pika!"

The troop started up again in hope of finding the city Esperanza , and a new Pok'emon, but unknown to them, a Pok'emon had already found them.

Like? Sorry about the first chapter being so small, but I was in a hurry to post it! I promise, the next chapter will be better.


	2. The Temple and a Huge Surprise

Note: I only own Carissa and Chupacabra. All other characters are trademarks of Nintendo and Creatures inc.

****

~~*ENIGMA*~~

Thunder crashed as a large storm began to form above a small stoned rock. To those who had never been to this part of the sea, would dismiss the rock as a simple, primitive sculpture of Earth, but to those who _have _been to this area, and knows the legend, would not dismiss it; they would flee in fear.

"Sir, we have located the temple. Ready for orders,"

"Good" A smirk spread across a young man's face. His glasses sparkle brightly as shots of lightning erupted the sky into a blaze of light. The young man, a new scientist to Team Rocket, examined his surroundings carefully. 

"Everything must be perfect," he shouted this loudly for his co-workers could hear him over the intense rumble of the crafts engine, "If we make one mistake…the results could be catastrophic. Do you hear me?" All of the workers nodded their tired heads and then turned back to their work. 

'_Great, soon I will release the world's, no the univers_e's _most powerful monster! Then I will take over the world with its amazing power! Not even Mewtwo can stop it!' _The man's laughter then filled the great laboratory as the sky lit with thunder. 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Pikachu!" The small mouse Pok'emon ran ahead of the others, heading for a large patch of wild grapes. It's greedy little eyes spotted a large juicy grape, a grape found only at the top.

It began to start an electric shock, but stopped when it noticed something. Brock, also noticing, signaled to the others.

"Hey, guys!"

"What is it?"

"Do you hear that?"

Misty cocked her head to one side.

"I don't hear anything…"

"That's what I mean. It's quite. Way too quite…"

Brock was right, for everything in the forest seemed to have paused. There was no chattering of insects. There was no rustling of leaves. And there was defiantly no Pok'emon.

"Pikachu!" Ash shouted clearing the uneasy silence.

"Where's Pikachu? Did you see where he went Brock?"

Brock was about to answer when Pikachu flew right by the three.

"Pikachu!" Ash ran over to his stunned friend who was apparently attacked. 

The electric creature stared up blindly, it's small body badly bruised and slashed.

"What happened to Pikachu, Ash?" Misty was by his side and was equaling concerned for the mouse.

"Um…_guys?_" 

Misty and Brock turned around to see what was wrong. The two of them just sat there though once they saw what the problem was. There, standing in the middle of the path, was a huge Charizard. Its eyes were ablaze with fire as it starred at Pikachu.

"You! You did this to Pikachu!" Ash ran towards the huge beast and attempted to punch it in the belly but was stopped by an unseen force. Ash then was literally thrown into a tree trunk; his body then slumped to the ground, beaten. 

"Oh, come on!" A voice yelled from the trees.

A girl, about Ash's age, walked out from the shadows with a smirk on her face.

"Did you really think you could just attack a _huge, dangerous, beast _without being attacked back?" The girl's smirk turned into a frown once she spotted Pikachu.

"Is that _your_ Pok'emon?"

"…. Yeah, it's mine…" Ash began to get up from the ground but fashioned a scowl, "_Why?_"

"Well, you should teach it to stay with its trainer. I told my Charizard to attack, I thought it was a wild. Not much fight in it though…"

The large Charizard roared loudly, it then began to do something very unexpected.

"I am sorry for attacking so abruptly. I really wanted to battle."

"Did you Charizard just talk!!??"


End file.
